Graph Clustering and community detection on distributed architectures and/or multi-core clusters using large amounts of data (for example, petabytes or more) presents challenges. Existing algorithmic frameworks, disadvantageously, include large time complexity and/or are not scalable on large multi-core clusters. Consequently, a need exists for techniques and/or frameworks to address these issues.